


Krantje Kopen?

by CalicoCas



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank is an asshole, I really suck at tagging, M/M, and gerard overcomes his agoraphobia, cute one though, gerard gets robbed, oh frank is homeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my friend's actual experience. It was hilarious and I just needed to use it.</p><p>Don't take this too seriously, it's mostly a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krantje Kopen?

Gerard walked through the park for what was the first time in like, what? Three years? The last he went he got a major anxiety attack that had kept him from going all this time, but maybe he shouldn’t have gone on fucking Easter when there are tons of children are running around screaming and everywhere are mature men dressed up like horrifying bunnies.

Anyways, it was a nice day and he was glad he finally got out of his apartment if he was honest with himself, as he had been breaking his head over a drawing for days now, because he just couldn’t get catch that mood he wanted. 

Parents with small children were all over the place, screaming, old people were occupying all the benches, but he actually seemed to be enjoying himself outside.

After about a fifteen minute walk he stumbles upon an empty seat next to a young couple with a baby. He takes out a small sketchbook from his bag after a few moments of looking at the scenery, deciding he still feels like drawing and why the hell not? He sits like that for a while, making some small talk with the woman, who seems genuinely interested in his drawing. 

They talk for a little while, when suddenly a man pops up in front of Gerard. He gives the man a quick once over, wandering why he’s standing there. He comes to the conclusion that the man, who has quite a pleasant face to look at, must be homeless or something along the line. His clothes are dirty and ragged and in his hand he holds a newspaper.

“Hey, you wanna buy a newspaper?” He suddenly speaks up. It startles Gerard slightly at first, because fuck it he was staring at the man, but once he recovers a little he reaches for his wallet. So okay maybe he doesn’t actually want to buy the newspaper, but he is a good person and wants to give him at least a few bucks.

He takes his wallet from his back pocket and wants to take out a few dollar bills, when suddenly a hand disappears into it and pull out all the bills in it. His head shoots up and the man runs away, with his money.

“Fuck no.” He huffs before he jumps up, letting everything drop to the ground, and before he even realises what he is doing he is running after the man.

After a few minutes of running, Gerard was surprised he survived it, the man turns into an alley and he thinks “This is my chance.” But when he turns around the corner, the man is nowhere to be seen. He checks behind the dumpster, behind a few boxes and almost gets beaten up because he apparently entered a home, but he was just checking if the man ran in there. 

Feeling defeated and angry, because he just lost like 50 bucks, he walks back to the park to find his stuff neatly in a little pile next to the woman from earlier.

“Are you okay?” she asks as she sees him approaching. 

“Erm, yeah, thank you though, for looking after my stuff, I guess.”

“Oh it’s no big deal, like, we were sitting here anyways, so why not? And we’re good people.” 

Not feeling like talking anymore he pushes everything back into his bag and excuses himself, before walking back home, where he grabs a glass of water and sits down on his couch. He drinks the glass in one swing and then tries to comprehend what had just happened.

He got out for the first time in forever for a reason that weren’t primary needs and managed to get robbed somewhere along the line.

“My fucking life I swear.” He sighs to the air and ends up just sitting there until he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: the second chapter is being written, Frank is going to be less of a dick and stories will be shared.   
> Update: My life became a giant mess once again and my mind just didn't feel like being creative and I'm revising my plans for the second chapter so it might take a little longer, sorry


End file.
